A Mother's Love is Powerful
by hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove
Summary: Future Haleb for Mother's Day. This time Hanna is Caleb's girlfriend and Caleb's daughter wants Hanna to be her mom after Hanna goes to a mother-daughter slumber party with her! Our liars are all grown up with kids of their own. Oneshot, AU, Alison is alive and there's no A. Pairings: Haleb, Paily, Spendrew, and Holdria. Everyone has a daughter or two, even Ella (besides Aria)!


**Yep, it's me again, writing another holiday oneshot! YAAAAAY! ^_^**

Dr. Rivers was finishing up work at the hospital. He heard footsteps behind him and a set of hands blindfolded him. "Guess who?"

Caleb gently took his girlfriend's hands off of his eyes. "That was too easy, Hanna. I could tell it was you." He spun the young woman around and pulled her in for a hug and kiss. "How are you doing, baby?"

Hanna giggled. "I'm fine. So, since we've been dating since you saw me sitting alone at that party and asked me to dance, I think it's time I met your children."

"Well, yeah, it's been a couple of weeks. I'm pretty sure you're the one."

" _Pretty_ sure?" She quirked an eyebrow up at him.

He corrected himself. "I'm _positive_ you're the one." Caleb took Hanna's hand and together, they walked out of the building.

"That's better."

"We're picking them both up now from their middle school. Remember, Taylor is the ten-year-old, and Johnny is the eleven-year-old."

"Gotcha."

Hanna warmed up to Caleb's kids immediately. She was in no way trying to replace their mom, and they just called her Hanna. She was more like a role model and older lady friend for Taylor and Johnny.

 **ONE YEAR LATER...**

In celebration of the last day of school, Taylor Rivers' girl scout group was having a mother-daughter sleepover. Everyone was excited about it.

Everyone but Taylor.

Holly Strauss spent the day describing how her mom, Aria, could make a mean apple pie and tell interesting stories about her life. Michelle Fields was enthusiastic about her moms, Emily and Paige, coming, since they were so good with the eleven-year old girls. Katie Campbell's mom, Spencer, was great at making Mexican food, so that would be their main course for the night.

Holly, Katie, and Michelle were Taylor's best friends and they understood her situation. She didn't have a mother. Taylor's mother Miranda had died in a car crashwhen Taylor was four and her other brother, Johnny was six. However, there were some other girls who weren't so sympathetic.

"Taylor, you can't come if you don't have a mom. And everyone knows you're motherless!" Kristina Larsen teased her.

"It's all your dad's fault she died! He couldn't save her in time!" Jody DiLaurentis added.

Taylor was angry, but she didn't know how to fight back against bitches like Kristina and Jody. She looked up at her very best friend Holly for help. The tall brunette girl pursed her lips and stood in front of her shorter friends with her hands on her hips.

"Look," she stated coldly. "You're snotty and you don't know anything. You better shut your mouths before I do some serious damage to your faces! And by the way, Taylor can invite a significant female adult if she doesn't have a mother! My mom said, and she's the host. Hmm."

"Ohhhh!" Michelle and Katie laughed.

"Burn," Taylor added with a smirk, and the four girls stalked off. "I want to kill them!" she hissed to her friends.

"I know," they murmured in agreement.

Just then, Caleb's car pulled up at the school, and Taylor knew it was time to go home. She hugged her friends goodbye and ran to the black Jeep that was parked at the curb. When she came closer, she saw Hanna waving at her through the closed window and Caleb giving her the peace sign.

 _There goes Dad, trying to be cool again!_ she laughed to herself. Once she got in, she rolled her eyes. "Hey Dad, hey Hanna. Uhhh, Dad, you're like thirty-one. I hope nobody saw you give me the peace sign!"

"Your father is never too old to give you the peace sign. Get over here and give Daddy a big old kiss!" Caleb drew Taylor into his arms for a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Aw, you're talking about yourself in the third person!" She started giggling when she saw Hanna mouth _he's crazy_.

"Tay, come here, give me a hug!" The eleven-year old left her father's arms and went into his girlfriend's embrace. "Now, how was school today?"

Taylor sank back into the seat next to her backpack when Johnny got into the car. "Fine," she mumbled. "I just can't go to my girl scout group's mother-daughter sleepover."

She wasn't heard over her dad and Hanna greeting her brother, so she had to say it a little louder this time.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked his sister and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't have a mom, so I can't go to my girl scout group's mother-daughter sleepover!" she groaned.

"Oh, sweetie, I would love to go with you. You know how much fun we have together, just us ladies," Hanna said and tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but the girls said I had to have a mother, you know, a biological mother. Mine is dead."

Caleb frowned. "Which girls?"

"Jody and Kristina..."

"Are they in charge of this sleepover? Who's mother is hosting it?" Hanna asked.

"Holly's!" Taylor couldn't hold back her tears. Once they got home, she let it all out in her room and hoped no one would come in. She curled up in the fetal position and wouldn't answer to anyone, even when Hanna knocked softly on her bedroom door.

"Let me in, honey."

"Sure."

"Alright, first of all, are those bitches reliable sources?" Hanna sat on the side of Taylor's bed and pushed some of her black hair away from her wet face.

"No..."

"And if Holly is hosting it...didn't you say she was your best friend?"

"Yeah..."

"Then what is the problem, my dear?"

"I have a humongous crush on Holly's twin brother," Taylor said quietly. "I mean, I've been to their house before, but only to hang out with Holly. I've never spoken to Drew in my entire life. He has a girlfriend, and she's like, in high school! She's fourteen, and the leader of the triple threat! She's tall and tan! How can I ever compete with _that_?"

"You could say hi to him."

"It's no use. Every time I try, Tammy gets all up in my face and if she does that in front of her two best friends, Kristina and Jody, they're gonna laugh at me and I'll be embarrassed in front of him and everyone!"

"You won't be alone, you know. I can be the biggest bitch there is."

"No, no, Holly always sticks up for me. You don't have to. They'll just say you're not my real mom, and bla bla bla. They've even said my dad should have saved her! They rub it in that she's dead all the time!"

"Don't let them ruin our good time," Hanna advised her. "When does this start?"

"In like two hours!"

"Well then, let's get packed!"

"Can do," Taylor agreed with a smile.

Together, they played music and stuffed their sleeping bags, pillows, pajamas, toothbrushes, and toothpaste into a large pink suitcase. They still had thirty minutes to spare and Taylor asked Hanna shyly, "Do you have any makeup? I want to look pretty like you!"

"You want to look like a thirty-one year old woman?"

Taylor laughed. "Come on, Hanna, that's not old! You're young and beautiful. No wonder my dad fell in love with you."

"Alright, I'll help you put some of mine on."

"Yay! I've never done this before. I always thought of myself as a tomboy since it was just me, my dad, and Johnny for the longest time until you came into the picture! Now that I'm eleven, my dad says I can wear makeup!"

"You are naturally gorgeous and that shines above all. Wait a minute, you're doing this for Drew, aren't you?"

Taylor shrugged and tried to hide her blush, but Hanna noticed it.

"I can't help myself!" she protested.

"That's okay, darling, I've wanted to wear makeup for many guys before. It's perfectly normal." Hanna picked out some black eyeliner from her purse and told Taylor to look up. Next came the mascara, then the eyeshadow, and she was done.

The preteen batted her eyes at her reflection. "Not bad. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Shall we go?"

"We shall."

They collected the suitcase and carried it downstairs.

Caleb took one look at his daughter and nearly passed out. "Hanna Kimberly Marin, what have you done with my little girl?"

Taylor spun around in delight and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Dad, I'm growing up!"

"Whether you like it or not," Hanna added with a wink.

"Dad, she looks awesome!" Johnny grinned. "It's what Holly wears all the time!"

"Tay, Han, my favorite girls, come here."

Hanna wrapped her arms around Caleb's waist and he kissed her passionately. Johnny pretended to gag, but Taylor quickly joined the group hug. Her father kissed her cheek. "Have a great time, ladies."

"Bye!" They waved at him, hugged Johnny, disappeared into the car and Hanna drove down the street to Holly's house. Once they got there, Taylor practically bounced out of the car.

"Come on, Hanna! There's no time to waste!" She lugged the huge suitcase out of the trunk while Hanna parked on the curb.

"Just a second, missy! I've gotta turn off the car and make sure the windows and doors are locked."

Once Hanna was finished, Taylor grabbed her hand and made them both run to Holly's door.

The doorbell chimed and Holly's face lit up with a smile. More guests were here! She opened the door and gave her best friend a huge hug. "Yay, you brought Hanna. I knew you would! Hi, Hanna." Holly wrapped her arms around the young woman's waist.

"Hey, Holz, how are you?" Hanna asked.

"I'm great! You guys are one of the first ones!"

"Really?" Taylor asked doubtfully. "Yay! Let's play some music while we wait for the others."

"You got it," Holly agreed.

Hanna let the girls run off together and decided to wander around. There were some girls sitting on the couch and playing with their phones, and their mothers were hauling in all their supplies. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a brown-haired guy go into Holly's room. Was that Drew, Taylor's crush? She couldn't help but eavesdrop.

Taylor was dancing all around the room, completely unaware that Holly's brother was standing by the doorway and smiling. Holly turned around and jumped, not expecting to see him there.

"Creeper. Don't you know the meaning of knock?" She scowled at Drew.

Taylor nearly fell over when she saw him. She opened her mouth to say something, but as he walked closer to her, she stopped breathing.

"Shut up, Holly. I finally got a break from Tammy and I wanted to meet your friend...Taylor is it?"

"Hi," Taylor squeaked shyly.

Drew shook her hand. "You know who I am, right?"

"Yes. Hi, Drew."

"Hi, Taylor."

They were interrupted when Katie and Michelle rushed into Holly's room to greet her and Taylor.

Hanna sighed happily. "Good job, Taylor!" she silently praised her boyfriend's daughter. "I knew you could do it."

"Are you talking to yourself?" a snotty voice asked behind her and she turned around sharply to face a blonde bimbo.

"No, I was just congratulating my daughter on a job well done...she talked to the guy she liked," Hanna exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"I've never seen you before. Who's your daughter?"

"My daughter?" she asked in confusion. She suddenly realized that she had referred to Taylor as her daughter by mistake. "No, sorry, I meant...my boyfriend's daughter, Taylor Rivers."

"Ah yes, the girl without a mother. My daughter is Jody, and my stepdaughter is Kristina. I'm Alison DiLaurentis." The other woman put her nose in the air. "My Jody and Kristina are on the honor roll."

"Really? Taylor gets all A's. She's on the principal's list."

"Maybe because she cheated. She looks too small to know everything."

Hanna gasped. "Do you really want to start drama?"

Alison put her hands up. "Hey, you didn't hear it from me. Kristina and Jody tell me everything about that little girl."

"Your daughters are dirty, rotten liars, and you're super catty and rude. I'm going to talk to Aria now." Hanna turned on her heel and went into the living room to find her best friends, Aria, Emily, and Spencer.

"Hey, girl!" Emily spun her around and hugged her tightly.

"Hey...Alison was being a bitch."

"Just ignore her. Hi, Han." Spencer joined the group hug and Aria followed her.

"So, what activities do we have planned for tonight?"

Jody and Kristina were sneaking upstairs as the four ladies discussed the sleepover. They sent a quick text to Tammy when they saw Drew sitting on Holly's bed and talking to Taylor.

There was a knock on the door and Aria got it. "Lindsay, Nicole, glad you could make it. Ella, Lola, hi! And Rebecca, you are last, but certainly not least. Come on in." The rest of the guests gave Aria hugs while Spencer started making her delicious enchiladas.

"The first thing we're gonna do this evening is a dance-off! Are you ready?" Emily asked Hanna.

"Yeah!" Hanna cheered.

"Ladies, get downstairs! Be prepared to dance your butts off!" Aria called up the stairs. "Drew, you're the judge! Choose fairly, don't play favorites!"

"Got it, Mom!"

The girls giggled as they raced down the stairs. Drew kept the girls from bumping into Taylor.

"Okay, first up is Ella and Lola against Nicole, Rebecca, and Lindsey!" Aria announced. She played _Anaconda_ by Nicki Minaj. By the end of the song, the girls and their mothers fell down laughing and Drew declared the winner as Ella and Lola Montgomery. Everyone clapped and then it was time for Michelle and Emily and Katie and Spencer to dance to _Bang Bang_ by Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj, and Jessie J. It appeared as if Katie and Spencer were going to win, but Katie got clumsy, so they lost to Michelle and Emily. Holly and Aria were now against Alyssa and her two twin girls, Shannen and Rose. Aria and Holly were the better dancers, apparently since _Last Friday Night_ by Katy Perry was Holly's favorite song. The fourth and final one was Hanna and Taylor versus Alison, Kristina, and Jody. Everyone sat on the couch to watch the showdown.

"Which song do you want?" Aria asked.

" _How You Get The Girl_ by Taylor Swift," Taylor requested delightfully.

"Yes!" Hanna said and pumped her fist up and down.

"Oh, come on, that song's so annoying," Jody complained.

"Can we pick another one, Mrs. Strauss?" Kristina pleaded.

Alison rolled her eyes. "Who cares, girls? We'll win anyway!"

"On your mark, get set, dance!" Aria exclaimed.

When the music started, Hanna twirled Taylor around, so Alison copied her. In the middle of the song, the three bitches were sweating and panting, but Hanna and Taylor were still going at it. They were jumping around and fist-pumping like they were at a club. At the end, Hanna and Taylor stood back to back and crossed their arms in front of their chest. Jody, Kristina, and Jody just fell on top of each other in a heap on the floor, gasping for breath. It was clear that Hanna and Taylor were the winners. They jumped up and down together and hi-fived each other.

"Wow, those ladies have a lot of energy. Congratulations, Taylor and her dad's girlfriend, Hanna!" Drew held up Taylor's hand and they bowed together. Hanna hugged Taylor and spun her around.

"We did it!" Hanna cheered.

"Yes!" Taylor raised a fist in the air and started laughing. "That was fun."

The sore losers grumbled and stalked off to the couch.

"Next activity is eating! Into the kitchen we go!" Aria led the group to a long table. Mothers were on one side, and daughters were on the other. Taylor was between Holly and Michelle, so Hanna was between Aria and Emily. It was perfect. Everyone dug into their meals and announced that it was yummy. Spencer's enchiladas were the best.

It was about eight by the time they started their makeovers. Taylor decided to do Hanna's hair and makeup. By the time she was finished, Hanna's hair was in a half pony and her hair was curled and bouncy. She had long black lashes and blue eyeshadow.

"What do you think?" Taylor asked nervously.

"I love it, baby. Are you having fun?"

Taylor nodded eagerly. "Drew and I are friends now!"

"That's excellent! You two look cute together. I'm imagining it in my head right now."

"All right, moms, come on out," Drew called out, and as soon as the women showed themselves, everyone complimented Hanna on what a great job Taylor did. Alison just scoffed and flaunted her jealousy.

"The last thing we are doing before we go to bed is truth or dare. So...sit in a circle, please. Drew, you can leave if you want," Aria allowed. This time, Taylor sat between Hanna and Holly. The women and girls had to ask the person next to them if they wanted truth or dare. They started with Aria since she was the host.

"Okay, Holz, truth or dare?"

Holly smiled at her nickname. "Truth!"

Aria grinned wickedly. "What is the name of the boy you absolutely adore?"

"Aw, Mom! Come on!"

"You said truth."

"Fine. I like Josh."

"I knew it!" Taylor laughed and pointed at her best friend. "Oh my God!"

"Shut up!" Holly covered her face, but everyone could tell she was blushing. Aria poked her side. "Okay, Taylor, truth or dare?"

Taylor squeezed her eyes shut. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss my brother."

"No way! That's sexual harassment!"

"What are you, a chicken?" Kristina asked.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Jody flapped her arms and chuckled.

"You don't have to if you really don't want to, Taylor. I just thought you were in love with him and I wanted to speed up the process. That dumb Tammy needs to get over him already. He likes you too, if you couldn't tell. So, go on up there."

"I have no idea how to kiss a boy," Taylor said in a disappointed voice. "Can I just ask Hanna truth or dare now?"

"Truth. I want to marry Caleb Rivers. Now, Taylor, I can show you. Practice with your hand." Hanna made out with her own hand.

"I have to do it with tongue?" Taylor looked horrified.

"Not if you don't want to. Good luck, sweetie pie!"

Taylor's face was burning as she walked upstairs. "Drew..."

"In here," a voice said.

Taylor followed the voice to a door with a _Keep Out_ sign on it. The door opened for her and they hugged each other.

"Is it okay if I kiss you? Holly said you liked me, and I like you too, so..." Taylor trailed off shyly.

"It's more than okay." Drew lifted up her chin so their lips could meet. When he kissed her softly and slowly, she felt the most amazing feeling spread throughout her body. She blushed harder when he said she was beautiful.

"Thanks for my first kiss."

"You're welcome. That was my second kiss, but it was better than my first. I love you, Taylor."

"And I love you too, Johnny."

Taylor tried not to trip while walking back down the stairs. Everyone was cheering and she looked down, not wanting any attention on her. The rest of the night went by, but she never noticed what was going on. Her mind was solely on that kiss and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She had to use the bathroom since she felt cramps. There was a blood stain on her underpants.

"Hanna!"

The door opened. "Oh, wow, look, the little runt finally got her period!"

"Get out, Kristina!"

"Really? That's cool!" Jody gushed.

"Let me through, ladies." Hanna pushed the two girls apart and closed and locked the bathroom door behind her. "Okay, Taylor, you got your period. I've got some pads, water, and Advil, thank goodness."

"Gee, thanks Han, you're a lifesaver!" Taylor took the pills with a glass of water that Hanna had in her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"I just need to wash your underpants and this pad will keep them from getting dirtier. You have to change it morning and night, though. You get this once a month, for a week."

"Yeah, I know, we had sex ed in school." Taylor got up to wash her hands. "Why do I feel like going pee when nothing came out after like five minutes?"

"Well, when a girl kisses a boy, she gets wet down there. My little girl is turning into a woman." Hanna brushed her fingers through Taylor's hair. "Congratulations, you got your first kiss and your first period in the same night."

"Thanks for helping me." Taylor wrapped her arms around Hanna's waist and murmured into her shirt, "I wish you really were my mom. I don't want my dad to break up with you. If he does, I'll kill him."

Tears formed in Hanna's eyes. She knew that she and Taylor shared a special bond, but she never knew that Taylor thought of her as her own mom.

"The feeling is mutual, Tay. You're my daughter, no matter what anyone else says." Hanna kissed Taylor on top of her head and put her arm around her shoulders. They walked out of the bathroom and got ready for bed. Once everyone was laying side by side on the large mattress in Holly's spacious living room, Hanna had her arms firmly around Taylor. She'd never let her go.

"I love you, Hanna. Happy Mother's Day."

" Thank you. I love you too, my baby girl."

Caleb had bought a ring for Hanna when she went to hang out with Taylor at the sleepover. They got married a few weeks after and both Taylor and Hanna were the happiest young women in the entire world. Taylor told Josh that Holly had a crush on him, so Josh went to Holly's house just to kiss her. Hanna and Caleb were on their wild honeymoon when Taylor called them just to let them know that she would call Hanna 'mom' from now on. Every Mother's Day, Hanna felt loved and appreciated, even though she wasn't Taylor's biological mother. That slumber party changed everything.

 **HAPPY MOTHERS DAY EVERYONE!**


End file.
